Lies and Death
by Afrodite Sunbeam
Summary: Alguém com essa aparência e polidez não seria capaz de fazer-lhe mal algum."


De onde estava sentado, nos fundos da Borgin & Burkes, Tom Riddle tinha uma visão privilegiada do lugar. Podia ver quem entrava ou saía, além de conseguir acompanhar o movimento dos clientes entre os objetos expostos. Não que alguém sequer se atrevesse a pensar em subtrair algo dali, mas observá-los apreciando algum produto, dava-lhe uma idéia geral dos desejos de consumo deles. E isso era algo que podia utilizar a seu favor, caso fosse necessário.

Antes mesmo de vislumbrar a silhueta esbelta da moça que adentrava o lugar, Tom pôde sentir o cheiro do medo dela. O medo era um dos alimentos para sua alma, podia percebê-lo de muito longe.

Ela era mais jovem do que ele. Talvez um ano ou dois. Vestia uma capa grossa de veludo azul escuro, entremeado por fios prateados, que estava salpicada de flocos de neve. O capuz que encobria parcialmente seu rosto escorregou-lhe por sobre os ombros, revelando a tez clara, de traços delicados. Cabelos castanhos, longos e levemente ondulados emolduravam-lhe a feição. As íris cor de avelã eram realçadas pelo olhar que denunciava o temor que pairava em sua mente. Lábios carnudos, caprichosamente pintados de vermelho, completavam o rosto perfeito.

Aprumou-se e caminhou por entre as prateleiras, indo ao encontro da desconhecida. Abordou-a com voz suave e um belo sorriso. Ela sobressaltou-se. Examinava atentamente uma coleção de objetos assustadores que pendiam da parede e eram de dar arrepios. Pensava em como pudera ser tola o suficiente para vir até ali.

Quando moça levantou os olhos para ele e não pode deixar de notar o quanto era bonito e gentil. Sentiu-se relaxar um pouco. Alguém com essa aparência e polidez não seria capaz de fazer-lhe mal algum. Retirou um pequeno embrulho de papel pardo de dentro das vestes e, com um profundo suspiro, entregou-o a ele.

O rapaz conduziu-a até os fundos da loja, e depositou o embrulho sobre um balcão. Com um floreio de varinha o embrulho se desfez, revelando em seu interior um lindo e antigo diadema. Ele a olhou curioso e ela revelou que o objeto pertencia à sua família há séculos e que só queria desfazer-se dele por motivos financeiros. Seus pais haviam morrido e ela não tinha mais nenhuma posse de valor. Infelizmente a fortuna definhara com os abusos e, mesmo descendendo de Rowena Ravenclaw, uma das fundadoras de Hogwarts, não teria como sustentar-se por muito tempo. Resolvera então verificar o valor da relíquia.

Sempre sorrindo, Tom a fez sentar-se em uma banqueta alta, próxima ao balcão, dizendo que avaliaria o objeto. Cuidadosamente manipulou-o e comprovou sua autenticidade. Sabia que ela estava mentindo tanto sobre a origem do diadema quanto à sua própria também. A moça não tinha parentesco algum com os Ravenclaw e com certeza era um aborto. Apesar de bonita, não era muito esperta. Provavelmente roubara o objeto e queria desfazer-se dele o quanto antes, temendo ser apanhada. Tudo o que queria era ganhar alguns galeões.

Aquilo vinha de encontro aos planos que ele tecia há tempos. Era mais um dos valiosos tesouros que almejara ter em seu poder. E a moça à sua frente satisfazia um de seus desejos agora, mesmo sem ter conhecimento disso. Isso merecia uma comemoração.

Convidou-a para um chá, onde poderiam conversar sobre o pagamento do objeto. Era final de tarde e seu expediente terminaria em alguns minutos. A moça, envaidecida por sentir que um rapaz tão distinto estava atraído por ela, aceitou. Tom guardou a relíquia e em pouco tempo saíram da loja para a Travessa do Tranco.

Ele lhe disse que iriam a um local aconchegante e discreto, onde poderiam conversar à vontade. Ofereceu-se para aparatá-los e ela sorriu em resposta. Quando ele a abraçou, seu braço roçou levemente o seio dela, que arrepiou-se, mas não reclamou.

Desaparataram na sala do que parecia ser uma casa de campo, um lugar que outrora deveria ter sido bonito e bem cuidado, porém, naquele momento, parecia sujo e decadente. Havia poucos móveis velhos e objetos de decoração que, em sua maioria, estavam quebrados. As cortinas de veludo estavam rasgadas e davam um ar fantasmagórico ao aposento, pois quando filtravam a luz clara e branca, vinda do reflexo do sol de final de tarde na neve lá fora, projetavam sombras avermelhadas e assustadoras nas paredes manchadas e descascadas.

Ela teve medo e estremeceu ainda abraçada a ele. Tom apertou-a nos braços e quando a sentiu mais segura e relaxada, decidiu começar sua diversão.

Fixou o olhar no dela e utilizou Legilimência para absorver as informações de que precisava, acerca da relíquia e da própria moça. Comprovou suas suspeitas quanto às origens das duas. Ela começou a ficar realmente assustada quando sentiu que ele podia ler seus pensamentos. Sabia que ele descobrira suas mentiras e queria fugir dali, assim como fugira da casa que havia roubado.

Ela conseguiu enganar os bruxos que eram donos do diadema, fazendo-se passar por uma pobre moça, um aborto, à procura de trabalho em troca de casa e comida. Os bruxos, um senhor e uma senhora muito velhos, tiveram pena dela e a acolheram. Ela conquistou a confiança deles e, depois de algum tempo, fugiu levando diversos objetos de valor. Um deles era o diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw. Sabia que eles dariam queixa e quis fugir logo dali. Conseguiu vender quase todos os objetos e deixara a preciosa jóia por último. Foi quando decidiu ir até a Borgin & Burkes.

Assustada, manifestou o desejo de ir embora e Tom a soltou. O rapaz caminhou até uma poltrona de espaldar alto, revestida em couro negro, tão empoeirada quanto todos os móveis restantes ali, e sentou-se confortavelmente, observando as reações dela.

Confusa, ela tentou caminhar até o que achava que poderia ser a saída do local, mas foi impedida por ele que, com um movimento sutil, lançou-lhe a Maldição Imperius e a fez retornar, ficando frente a frente com ele.

Ordenou-lhe que despisse a capa e ela o fez em movimentos lentos e vacilantes. Ele estava atento aos sentimentos que podia captar nos olhos dela, e saboreava cada gota do assombro que eles lhe revelavam. Ela trajava uma blusa de lã vermelha, de mangas compridas, e botas pretas de cano alto, vestidas por sobre as calças de tweed marrom.

Mandou que continuasse a se despir, até que a moça ficou completamente nua. E apavorada. Achava que ele abusaria sexualmente dela, mas estava enganada. Ele não nutria nenhum desejo de possuir seu corpo. Não daquela maneira.

Ao lado da poltrona em que estava, havia uma mesa baixa de madeira, com uma garrafa de vinho dos elfos e uma taça de cristal. Serviu-se e sorveu devagar o líquido vermelho, saboreando o momento que antecedia mais uma fase de seus planos com a garota.

Conjurou uma chaise longue, inacreditavelmente branca e imaculada, que contrastava com todo aquele desleixo do lugar. Postou-a no canto esquerdo do aposento e ordenou que ela caminhasse até lá e se sentasse.

De onde estava tinha plena visão do corpo dela. Pernas bem torneadas e longas, cintura fina e bem marcada, seios pequenos e firmes, rosto tão perfeito que chegava a remeter à idéia de uma boneca de porcelana. Observava-a atentamente e analisava por onde deveria começar.

Fez aparecer ao lado dela uma pequena faca de prata, uma bela peça que guardava já há algum tempo, esperando uma ocasião especial para utilizá-la.

Antes, porém, uma pequena sessão da Maldição Cruciatus. Ah, os gritos dela. Eram como ele havia imaginado, agudos e desesperados. Uma sinfonia deliciosa para seus ouvidos. A casa estava envolvida por um Feitiço Silenciador e não havia como serem interrompidos. Tom a fazia gritar de dor, como se dezenas de lâminas afiadas estivessem sendo cravadas em seu corpo, milhares de agulhas fossem introduzidas em sua carne. E repentinamente, ele desfazia o feitiço. Dava-lhe um momento de esperança, no qual seu corpo conseguia um tanto de alívio, para logo depois reiniciar o jogo. Sim, era um jogo. Um passatempo. Uma distração. E aqueles gritos o deliciavam.

Quando se cansou, partiu para outra atividade, ainda mais interessante. Amaldiçoou-a novamente com a Imperius e a fez tomar a faca em suas mãos. Direcionou suas intenções, para que o ato fosse perfeito. A moça passeou o fio por suas coxas suavemente, fazendo com que algumas gotas de sangue brotassem e colorissem sua pele. Passou então a concentrar a atenção na barriga, depois nos seios e braços. Os cortes não eram profundos, queria apenas magoar-lhe um pouco e vislumbrar a beleza da agonia que ela sentia. Ficaram assim por horas.

Em dado momento a garota já não esboçava nenhum sentimento no olhar. Estava mais morta do que viva e Tom decidiu que era hora de parar. Aproximou-se de sua vítima e fitou-a nos olhos. O pouco de vida que restava nela queria lutar para livrar-se da tortura, do tormento, do terror a que ela vinha sendo submetida. Seus sentidos, porém, já não respondiam aos apelos da mente.

Ele riu da garota ao lembrar-se do medo que ela tivera de ser violentada sexualmente. Ela não sabia que o sangue dela, que escorria pela pele clara e manchava o branco do móvel onde jazia seu corpo era o que sua mente e seus sentidos necessitavam. O líquido vermelho vertendo das entranhas dos nascidos trouxas e dos abortos era o que o inebriava, o que o mantinha firme em seu propósito. O de exterminar toda a escória que habitava o mundo bruxo, um mundo onde mereciam estar apenas os verdadeiramente escolhidos.

Retirou o diadema da parte interna de suas vestes e colocou-o sobre a chaise longue, ao lado da moça. O feitiço que ia executar era complexo, mas ele o dominava. Aliás, não havia o que não pudesse fazer. Era um bruxo extraordinário, sabia bem disso. Assim que completou a primeira fase, olhou novamente nos olhos dela, apreciou seu corpo exangue e apontou a varinha para o centro do peito banhado em sangue. A Maldição da Morte foi a segunda e última etapa do feitiço bem sucedido e levou consigo o último suspiro dela.

Voltou a sentar-se em sua poltrona para terminar de degustar o excelente vinho dos elfos. Mais tarde levaria o corpo para o lago da caverna, onde guardava seus inferi e ela tornar-se-ia mais um deles.

Mais uma Horcrux estava pronta. Faltava pouco agora, para atingir o número sete. Faltava muito pouco para atingir a imortalidade.

* * *

**Tks: Dinha Prince que betou na velocidade da luz e à Jansev que opinou sobre essa loucura.**

* * *

Minha primeira história com Tio Voldie. E aí, como ficou?

Bjs!


End file.
